How to destroy a Story!
by Angel in Candyland
Summary: Var är marodörena? Vad är grejen med att folk blir stalkade? Vilken roll spelar japenerna och femlingarna? Varifrån kommer de udda karaktärerna? VAD är Chiko egentligen? OCH, varför är Kimmieboy den egentliga huvudpersonen men står som biroll? Läs!
1. The beginning I think

"_How to destroy a… Story(?)__!" av __Angel in Candyland_

_Kapitel 1 – _The beginning… I think

En regnig morgon på ett kallt slott. Inte världens bästa början på dagen, kan jag tro. Men annars, en helt vanlig dag. Hur vanligt det nu kan bli på Hogwarts! Marodörerna sussade lugnt i sin sovsal. Skulle bli en lugn helg. Trodde dem.

-

BRYT! *ryta i megafon* Kom igen, vi måste köra igenom reglerna lite^^

J. K ROWLING HAR SKAPAT ALLA KARAKTÄRER

förutom Kiya, Authors Notes Anya, Sassa och Berättar Aimee m.m.

VI TJÄNAR INGA PENGAR PÅ DET HÄR

till stor besvikelse för Regissören "Gud" L Jönseson(Opsie, my own character! Som är spöklärare instead of Bins)

_Tankar är kursiva_

Inga – och "…" utan bara Hej. Hej Anna. Vad gör du? Pratar med Ola. Vi ses Panda. stuffs! Fast lite ordentligare ;D

**Fet text betyder att Authors Notes Anya pratar. Den ALLSMÄKTIGA Anya, enligt hon själv.**

Understruken text betyder att Berättar Aimee pratar. 

^^ - oskyldigt smajl -.-" – trött/irriterad  - glad  - ledsen

*Test inom stjärnor betyder att Sassa pratar.*

- Text inom bindestreck betyder dessvärre att Kiya pratar. –

POJKARNAS SOVSAL ÅR 6 GRYFFINDOR:

James _huvudkaraktär_

Sirius _huvudkaraktär_

Remus _huvudkaraktär_

Kim Casson _liten bögig bifigur_

Kiya _min karaktär, som är hundmänniska(öron och svans o.O Pervers btw)_

TJEJERNAS SOVSAL ÅR 4 RAVENCLAW:

Authors Notes Anya _Min KARA! Dessvärre konstig kattflicka(öron och svans och morrhår)_

Memo _En av Ravens femlingar, minifigura_

Nema _Nästa femling, minifigura_

Amemi _-"-_

NRJ _-"-_

Tossan _Sista femlingen! Minifigura…_

TJEJERNAS SOVSAL ÅR 4 HUFFLEPUFF:

Hannah _Invisible!_

Joanie _Invisible bitch!_

Lisa _Ensam tjej som stalkar Sassa, ty hennes föräldrar är insektsutrotare och hon med! Bifigur._

Sassa _Fjärilstjejen som blir stalkad. Min figure, ofc.(vingar, antenner)_

TJEJERNAS SOVSAL ÅR 4 GRYFFINDOR:

Mitch _Japanese Bitch! Rimmar på Mitch x3 Sirius ex, som kanske ploppar fram._

Chiko _Kille eller tjej? Ingen vet, men sover ändå i tjejsovsalen^^ Bifigur!_

Sasake _Läslus och yngre variant av Lily, men japansk :O Bifigur ;D_

Kôyine _Ett japanskt spöke som bara råkar vara en kille och har bosatt sig i tjejsovsalen. Stalkar Aimee. Bifigur3 Dog när han var 16 ___

Berättar Aimee _Emotjej som blir stalkad av ett perverst japanese ghost o.o Min karaktär!_

Okej, FORTSÄTT NU! *ryter i megafon*

Eh, som sagt det skulle inte bli en särskilt lugn helg. Inne i marodörernas sovsal var det knäpptyst. Inte ens Sirius annars så högljudda snarkningar hördes. Men vänta lite, dem är ju inte där? Bara Kim! Och han är inget kul…

VA?

Förlåt Kimmieboy! Jag visste inte du var vaken^^ _Oskyldigt smajl tjejen, det funkar alltid!_

Kalla mig inte för Kimmieboy! _Hah! Det där smajlet funkar inte på mig!_

Nädå…

Jag ska hämnas, vänta bara^^ _Oskyldigt smajl, då fattar hon inte3_

Och så kom det sig att helgen inte alls blev lugn. I slutändan vågade ingen skälla ut Kim, som helt enkelt bara råkade hota med att våldta killarna i så fall. Tjejerna slapp undan, ty han var faktiskt bög. Och det var inte deras fel att allt skulle hända, bara Aimee's, och hon fick faktiskt förvänta sig att något skulle hända efter att ha kallat honom Kimmieboy. Kiya var helt enkelt bara en idiot och skulle bli våldtagen han med, trots att han tyckte allt slutade bra. Kim tycker hundar är sexiga, typ.

Vem sa att du fick berätta personal info?

**Huh? Jag är bara Authors Notes, du får skälla ut L!**

Var är han?

Jag vet inte, Kimmieboy.

SLUTA! _Nu ska jag hämnas^^_

-

EXPLOSION

RÖKDIMMA

-

**Hej. Vilka är ni?**

Aimee…

- Kiya!! _Slängkyss till Aimee3 _-

*Jag heter Sassa…*

**Jag är Anya :D Aimee! Detta var ditt fel3 Jag hörde att Kimmiebioy skull hämnas^^**_**Oskyldig x)**_

-

BRYT!

Vi måste dessvärre införa "…" från och med nu, ni gör ju allt huller om buller! Vi får börja om scenen!

-

- Men först ska jag, Kiya, sjunga ;P Detta är ju trots allt en *BEEEEEP*! :D Jag älskar *BEEEEEEEEP*^^

Hey baby, hey on you baby

Do you like me?

Do you like me?

Have my number then!

Cero Nine Ten – Eight Nine Three Three Cero One One

Call me if you're *beep*^^

For I want to *beep* you!

Sluta censurera allt jag säger, era jävlar! –

**Vad är detta för figur? **_**Säkert en CP skadad jävel…**_

Jag vet inte, en bifigur tror jag, _Perversa galning…_

* Jag gillar inte honom! *

Det gör väl ingen.

- Lägg av! -

_Kapitel 2 – The beginning, again!_


	2. Reklampausen

_Min intervjuv med den självutnämnda stjärnan från _

_How to destroy a... Story(?)!_

_Nu ska jag för er berätta_

_Om en tjej som liknar inget jag sett_

_Hon är ganska lång och lustig_

_Hon har en rolig dialekt_

_När hon pratar så börjar man le_

_Hon gör en glad varje dag_

_Nej nu får det räcka, för här kommer…_

**Authors Notes Anya!**

(Trots att sångraderna kommer från en låt om Rebecca…)

Intervjuvaren: Berättare Aimee(ironiskt nog!)

Intervjuvoffer: Authors Notes Anya (vem annars?)

Aimee: Så, vad fan menar du med att du skulle vara stjärnan?

Anya: Vad är det för frågan? Jag är faktiskt Authors Notes, ALLT ska handla om mig!

Aimee: Jag spelade faktiskt en viktig roll i det hela jag med 

Anya: Men du fick inte kyssa Sirius 

Aimee: Jag gillar inte Sirius 

Sirius: W00T? Alla gillar väl mig?

Aimee: Var kom du ifrån?

Sirius: Påskägget. *pekar på ett ENORMT påskägg av choklad*

Anya: Hrm, intevrjuvn handlade väl om mig?

Aimee: Btw, ALLA kan INTE gilla dig -.-"

Sirius:  Får jag sjunga en sång? 

Aimee: Eh… Visst. Ingen Kiyasång va?

Sirius: NEJ! En Du och jag sång ;)

Jag ville se dig idag

Jag ville göra dig glad

För jag tror att du och jag tillsammans

Skulle vara som en dröm om vi ger det en chans

Allt jag känner och gör

Kanske borde tänka mig för

Men lyssna nu

För allt jag säger till dig

Det kommer från mitt hjärta så lyssna på mig

Om det var du och jag

Det skulle göra mig lycklig

Du och jag när solen går upp

Kan du komma hit nu

Innan sommaren tar slut

Jag vill ha dig här nu nu nu

Jag tog mig ner till stranden

Jag bara visste att du skulle vara där

Och när jag kom ner låg du i sanden

Jag kände ett ljus genom hela min kropp

Om det var du och jag

Det skulle göra mig lycklig

Du och jag när solen går upp

Kan du komma hit nu

Innan sommaren tar slut

Jag vill ha dig här nu nu nu

Aimee: STOPP!

Sirius: Huh? 

Aimee: Var det bara det du kom hit för att göra?

Sirius: Ja…

Aimee och Anya: STICK!

Sirius: *försvinner*

Aimee: ^^ Så, nu var det problemet ur vägen. Intervjuvn är faktiskt ingen *beeeep*, som själva storyn är.

Anya: Varför får man inte säga *beeeep* utan att det låter beeep?

Aimee: För att vi ska ha en tävling! Någon som vet VAD storyn är för något? Ring detta nummer, som visas på skärmen nedan.

Telefonen: RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Aimee: *svarar* Hallo, Servus, Hola, Hi, Hello, Hej och Bounjour!

Telefonröst: Vad vinner man?

Aimee: Excuse me?

Telefonröst: Do you speak Swedish?

Aimee: Sí!

Telefonröst: Gör det då -.-"

Aimee: Btw, man vinner en årsförbrukning TWIX OMSLAGSPAPPER!

Telefonröst: Bara pappret?

Aimee: Man vinner halva chokladen om man vinner följdomgången, resten har vi ätit upp^^

Telefonröst: YAY! Svaret är *BEEEEEP*.

Aimee: Huh? Kan man inte ens säga det nu?

Telefonröst: JAG SKA STÄMMA DIG!

Aimee: Nej, du ska stämma L ^^

Telefonröst: Okej!

Aimee: *lägger på* Det var det gott folk!

Anya: Intervjuvn nu kanske?

Aimee: Vi hinner inte, reklampausen är slut!

Anya: Huh?

Aimee: Storyns reklampaus ^^ Vi måste tillbaks till fyran, denna exklusiva låtsatsintervjuv var ju på SVT1!

Anya: Gick våra sponsorer med på det?

Aimee: Dem skänkte twixen…

Anya: Okej o.o

Aimee och Anya: *rusar iväg*

Scenarbetare: *kommer in* Ojdå, töserna lämmnade kameran på. Ungdomar nu för tiden 

Sassa: Dem glömde bort mig med 

Scenarbetare: Vad bra! För du ser, jag är faktiskt LISA! *drar av gubbaklädslen*

Sassa: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH!

Telefonen: RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Sassa: *svarar i telefon* Ja?

Telefonröst: Kan du och Lisa inte kyssas?

Sassa: KIYA! Din jäkla pervogubbe!

Telefonröst: Kiya? Jag är faktiskt L!

Sassa: Jag skrek! Det bara råkade låta så. Men L! VAFAN! GUBBASKIT!

Telefonröst: …

Sassa: *lägger på*

Lisa: Huh?

Sassa: Det var bara L. L?!? Vi måste tebax till fyran! Och vad glor han på ettan för?!

Sassa och Lisa: *springer iväg*


	3. The beginning, again!

_Kapitel 2 – The beginning, again!_

-

STOPP! *ryta i megafon* Kom igen, vi måste köra igenom reglerna lite^^

J. K ROWLING HAR SKAPAT ALLA KARAKTÄRER

förutom Kiya, Authors Notes Anya, Sassa och Berättar Aimee m.m.

VI TJÄNAR INGA PENGAR PÅ DET HÄR

till stor besvikelse för Regissören "Gud" L Jönseson (Opsie, my own character! Som är spöklärare instead of Binns)

Vi kör samma sätt som i intervjun! OKI?

_Tankar är kursiva_

^^ - oskyldigt smajl -.-" – trött/irriterad :D - glad D: - ledsen

POJKARNAS SOVSAL ÅR 6 GRYFFINDOR:

James _huvudkaraktär_

Sirius _huvudkaraktär_

Remus _huvudkaraktär_

Kim Casson _liten bögig bifigur_

Kiya _min karaktär, som är hundmänniska(öron och svans o.O Pervers btw)_

TJEJERNAS SOVSAL ÅR 4 RAVENCLAW:

Authors Notes Anya _Min KARA! Dessvärre konstig kattflicka(öron och svans och morrhår)_

Memo _En av Ravens femlingar, minifigura_

Nema _Nästa femling, minifigura_

Amemi _-"-_

NRJ _-"-_

Tossan _Sista femlingen! Minifigura…_

TJEJERNAS SOVSAL ÅR 4 HUFFLEPUFF:

Hannah _Invisible!_

Joanie _Invisible bitch!_

Lisa _Ensam tjej som stalkar Sassa, ty hennes föräldrar är insektsutrotare och hon med! Bifigur._

Sassa _Fjärilstjejen som blir stalkad. Min figure, ofc.(vingar, antenner)_

TJEJERNAS SOVSAL ÅR 4 GRYFFINDOR:

Mitch _Japanese Bitch! Rimmar på Mitch x3 Sirius ex, som kanske ploppar fram._

Chiko _Kille eller tjej? Ingen vet, men sover ändå i tjejsovsalen^^ Bifigur! Hmm, ngt för Kimmieboy?_

Sasake _Läslus och yngre variant av Lily, men japansk :O Bifigur ;D_

Kôyine _Ett japanskt spöke som bara råkar vara en kille och har bosatt sig i tjejsovsalen. Stalkar Aimee. Bifigur(L) Dog när han var 16 D:_

Berättar Aimee _Emotjej som blir stalkad av ett perverst japanese ghost o.o Min karaktär!_

Okej, BÖRJA NU! *ryter i megafon*

-

En regnig morgon på ett kallt slott. Inte världens bästa början på dagen, kan jag tro. Men annars, en helt vanlig dag. Hur vanligt det nu kan bli på Hogwarts! Marodörerna sussade lugnt i sin sovsal. Skulle bli en lugn helg. Trodde dem.

Aimee: Eh, som sagt det skulle inte bli en särskilt lugn helg. Inne i marodörernas sovsal var det knäpptyst. Inte ens Sirius annars så högljudda snarkningar hördes. Men vänta lite, dem är ju inte där? Bara Kim! Och han är inget kul…

Kim: VA?

Aimee: Förlåt Kimmieboy! Jag visste inte du var vaken^^ _Oskyldigt smajl tjejen, det funkar alltid!_

Kim: Kalla mig inte för Kimmieboy! _Hah! Det där smajlet funkar inte på mig!_

Aimee: Nädå…

Jag ska hämnas, vänta bara^^ _Oskyldigt smajl, då fattar hon inte(L)_

Och så kom det sig att helgen inte alls blev lugn. I slutändan vågade ingen skälla ut Kim, som helt enkelt bara råkade hota med att våldta killarna i så fall. Eftersom han UPPENBARLIGEN var bög så gick tjejerna fria. Aimee klarade sig undan med 27 hjärnskakningar, 2 brutna revben och en stukad lilltå. Kiya, som egentligen anses helt oskyldig förutom det perversa, skulle också bli våldtagen av Kim eftersom Kim hade en fetisch på hundar. Hundar är tydligen väldigt sexiga…

Kim: Vem sa att du fick berätta personal info?

Anya: Huh? Jag är bara Authors Notes, du får skälla ut L!

Kim: Var är han?

Aimee: Jag vet inte, Kimmieboy.

Kim: SLUTA! _Nu ska jag hämnas^^_

-

EXPLOSION

RÖKDIMMA

-

Anya: Hej. Vilka är ni?

Aimee: Aimee…

Kiya: Kiya!! _Slängkyss till Aimee(L)_

Sassa: Jag heter Sassa…

Anya: Jag är Anya :D Aimee! Detta var ditt fel(L) Jag hörde att Kimmieboy skull hämnas^^ _Oskyldig x)_

Kiya: Men först ska jag, Kiya, sjunga ;P Detta är ju trots allt en *BEEEEEP*! :D Jag älskar *BEEEEEEEEP*^^

Hey baby, hey on you baby

Do you like me?

Do you like me?

Have my number then!

Cero Nine Ten – Eight Nine Three Three Cero One One

Call me if you're *beep*^^

For I want to *beep* you!

Sluta censurera allt jag säger, era jävlar!

Anya: Vad är detta för figur? _Säkert en CP skadad jävel…_

Aimee: Jag vet inte, en bifigur tror jag, _Perversa galning…_

Sassa: Jag gillar inte honom!

Aimee: Det gör väl ingen.

Kiya: Lägg av!

Det väldigt udda gänget ser sig runt. Tydligen har de hamnat på Hufflepuff's bord i stora salen och alla stirrar på dem. I och med att det hunnit bli frukost under scenens omskrivning så är till och med marodörerna där. Dessvärre hinner ingen se dem! De försvinner nämligen i tomma luften. Och Kim ser bara malplacerad ut där han sitter på lärarbordet med världens största segerleende på läpparna.

Aimee: Vi hamnade i *BEEEEEP*?

Sassa: Varför lät det beeeeep?

Anya: Kan man inte säga vad storyn är för något nu heller?

Aimee: Men dem censurerade det faktiskt på ettan med.

Kiya: Jag tror jag står i något…

Kim: HEJ! ^^ Jag använde lite evil voldie magi och skickade in er i storyn. Jag råkade säga fel, det var egentligen bara Aimee som skulle hamna här^^

Aimee och Anya: SCHYSST! JAG har INTE gjort något, KIMMIEBOY!

Dumlebore: Ursäkta, mitt namn är ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, hrmm ursäkta, ALBUZZ DUMLEBORE och jag är rektor för den här skolan. Vilka är ni och vad gör ni här? Och VAD är ni?

Anya: Jag är bara lilla oskyldiga Authors Notes Anya som bara borde finnas mer inom parantes. Dessvärre snodde någon alla parenteser! ^^

Aimee: AHA! Det var därför jag inte sett en enda parantes! Förutom (L) parenteserna, som inte räknas eftersom det är MSN för hjärta^^

Dumlebore: Vad säger ni?! Har någon snott parenteserna?

Anya: Japp! :D

Aimee: Jag är Berättar Aimee förresten. Jag skulle vara bakgrunds berättaren tills vi sögs in i sagan. Jag höll på att leta parenteser till mitt manus när jag krockade med mina ord och gjorde Kim upprörd.

Kim: W00T? Hur krockar man med sina ord?

Aimee: Stannar tiden och går in i orden efter Trodde dem. så att man får skriva ihop något själv.

Kim: Okej…

Sassa: Jag är fjärilsmonstret Sassa…

Lisa: UTROTNING!

Dumlebore: Lisa, käft. Fem minuspoäng åt Hufflepuffarna!

Kim: Yay, vi är etta igen!

Anya: Jag är kattflicka förresten. Mjau!

Aimee: Lol.

Dumlebore: Huh?

Aimee: Lots Of Laugh.

Dumlebore: Aha! *liten genilampa vid huvudet*

Kiya: *kryper under bordet*

Dumlebore: Var tog er vän vägen?

Kiya: *reser sig upp, slår huvudet i bordet* AAAAAAAAAAAJ! *kryper fram, reser sig och hoppar upp på bordet igen* Här!

Dumlebore: Berätta om dig själv.

Kiya: Tjaa… Jag är 16 år, älskar Playboy tidningar och spelar bas ibland. Vad mer… Jag är homofob men älskar kolla på lesbiska tjejer som hånglar…

Dumlebore: For much information! Jag menade, vad heter du och vad är du.

Kiya: Jaha! Jag heter Kiya och är hund. Eller, jag har hundöron och svans men är annars människa.

Regissören "Gud" L Jönseson: BRYT! *svävar fram till det udda gänget* Vems fel är det att ni hamnade här?

Anya och Aimee: KIMMIEBOY'S!

Sassa: KIMS!

Kiya: Bögens!

Regissören "Gud" L Jönseson: Det är Kims fel? Kim kallas Kimmieboy och är bög?

De Udda + Kim: JA!

Dumlebore: FORTSÄTTNING FÖLJER… *kastar genilampan mot kameran* Reklam :D


	4. Hur man låtsats intervjuva

_Min intervjuv med den som ställde till allt det hära!_

Får jag presentera: BERÄTTAR AIMEE!

Anya: Reporter

Aimee: Offer

Sassa: Random kaffe hämtare

_Anya: _Hej Aimee. Hur tänkte du egentligen när du kallade Kim för Kimmieboy?

_Aimee: _Tänkte och tänkte.. Jag trodde aldrig att en nöt som han skulle kunna störa sig så på det.

_Anya:_ Nöt? Menar du inte söt?

_Aimee: _Jag menar nöt. Som i sötnöt. Du vet.

_Sassa:_ Ursäkta, men telefonen ringer. *ger luren till Anya*

_Anya: _Hej?

_Telefonröst:_ **JAG VILL HA KOMMENTARER!**

_Anya: _Slut för idag! Haha! Mer intervjuv med Aimee i nästa reklampaus. Dessvärre använde vi denna till kafferast^^_hära!_

_m ställde till allt dte _


	5. The Green day fetish!

_Kapitel 3 – The Green day Fetish!_

När vi senast lämnade våra kamrater stod dem felaktigt i Hufflepuffarnas frukost, vilket inte precis uppskattades av en särskild medlem ur De Udda. Kiya råkade nämligen fått ena foten i det gigantiska kar med gröt som alla andra förträffligt nog undvikit. Efter den evighetslånga sekund som reklampausen tog gick vårt inspelningsteam tillbaks till stora salen. Dessvärre var det tomt! Vi har nu skickat ut vår specialdetektivs reporter NRJ på jakt genom slottet! Vänta, nu hör vi visst något!

_Do you know what's worth fighting for,  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?  
Does the pain weigh__t out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins  
_

Aha! Någon lyssnar på Green day! Under marodörtiden? Detta går inte ihop! Men, åh, vad jag älskar den här biten som kommer nu! Lyssna!

_  
__One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
You and I  
_

You and I….! Vad falskt det låter D: Såååå synd om stackars lilla mig! Hm, var tog NRJ vägen?

_  
__When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul  
Your faith walks on broken glass  
And the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last  
You're in ruins._

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
You and I

Did you try to live on your own  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire?  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone

When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something inside this heart has died  
You're in ruins.

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
You and I

NRJ: Aha! Ljudet kommer härifrån! *slänger upp en dörr*

Aimee: Huh? *ser ut som ett stort frågetecken*

NRJ: Du är den där personen som lyssnar på 21 guns! Var har alla försvunnit?

Aimee: Anya sågar itu D:n för att få parenteser. Kiya letar efter marodörerna, i Slytherins sovsalar. Sassa rymmer från Lisa ute på skolgården.

NRJ: Är parenteserna borta?

Aimee: Japp! Kan du väcka mig när September har slutat?

NRJ: Huh? o.o

_Summer has come and passed.  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up,  
When September ends._

Like my father's come to pass, seven years has gone so fast.  
Wake me up,  
When September ends.

Here comes the rain again,  
Falling from the stars;  
Drenched in my pain again,  
Becoming who we are.

As my memory rests,  
But never forgets what I lost.  
Wake me up,  
When September ends.

Summer has come and passed.  
The innocent can never last.  
Wake me up,  
When September ends.

Ring out the bells again.  
Like we did when spring began.  
Wake me up,  
When September ends.

Here comes the rain again,  
Falling from the stars;  
Drenched in my pain again,  
Becoming who we are.

As my memory rest,  
But never forgets what I lost.  
Wake me up,  
When September ends.

Summer has come and passed.  
The innocent can never last.  
Wake me up,  
When September ends.

Like my father's come to pass.  
Twenty years has gone so fast.  
Wake me up,  
When September ends.  
Wake me up,  
When September ends.  
Wake me up,  
When September ends....

NRJ: Och det där skulle få mig att fatta något, eller? Nä, nu letar vi upp Anya!

Och med dem orden lämnade våran detektiv den sovande Aimee i ett rum fullt av rosa elefanter och vita kaniner. Dessvärre måste vi nog väcka henne innan September har slutat, ty hon måste få De Udda hemskickade igen! Mot alla odds… Men vänta, är det inte 'Boulevard Of Broken Dreams' jag hör?!

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But It's only me and I walk alone_

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alo_ne  
I walk alone_

I walk alone  
I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But It's only me and I walk alone

My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish some one out there will find me  
Until then I walk alone

Ah-ah Ah-ah Ah-ah Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah Ah-ah Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone

Read between the lines what's  
Fucked up and everything's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But It's only me and I walk alone

My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Until then I walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Aaah-Ah  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah

I walk alone  
I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But It's only me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Until then I walk alone

Ska texten vara så, eller är skivan repad? Jag minns inte D: Men om Aimee sover, och lyssnar på Wake me up when September ends, vem är det då som lyssnar på 'Boulevard Of Broken Dreams'?! Ljudet kommer från Ravenclaws sovsalar! Men vart försvann NRJ nu? Det är bara hon som faktiskt kan lösenordet! Hon är liksom en av Ravens femlingar om ni hade missat det.

NRJ: Lumos!

Aha, där är hon! Men varför säger hon Lumos till ett blått skynke utan att ens ha trollspöet framme? Åhå, det var där Ravenclaws uppehållsrum fanns! Kom så skyndar vi oss efter!

-

DUNS

-

Dem släpper inte in oss D:

NRJ: Hej Anya!

Anya: Vem är du?

NRJ: Den femte femlingen, som är i din årskurs^^ Vi sover i samma sovsal.

Anya: Vill du hjälpa mig göra D:n till parenteser?

NRJ: Nä, jag måste dra vidare och hitta Kiya.

Anya: Akta dig för japanerna bara.

_See a young girl so soft and blonde  
Doesn't attack me but she did once  
Intoxications in her veins  
Sweet young boy plays with her brain_

Lydia'll bring to life  
What are your chance not to oblige  
Putting his hand on her thigh  
Ability has now been ripped  
Take it away, I'd rather sit

Sweet children, sweet children, sweet children Remember when?

Johnny's playing fun and games,  
or else he's in the storage shed  
Running from the light of day,  
or maybe lie and celebrate  
The funny circus from his head  
Follow me if you understand  
I'll trick her so she'll do it  
Then I'll sing and now we run

Sweet children, sweet children, sweet children Remember when?  
Sweet children, sweet children, sweet children Remember when_?_

Kiya: VA? VAR?

NRJ: Vad snackar du om? Var kom du ifrån?

Kiya: Var finns blondinen? Vem är du? Källaren.

NRJ: Det var en låt ditt sär! Jag hittade texten på iGoogle. Jag är en femling från Ravenclaw.

Kiya: Hey, du var ju snygg!

NRJ: Huh?

Kiya: *ser otroligt kåt och pervers ut*

NRJ: *springer iväg*

Och det var allt för den här gången! Vi ses i nästa reklampaus. På ettan sänds nu en full intervjuv med Aimee. NRJ special i skoltidningen, missa inte det! Vi ses(L)


End file.
